


Peace Pipe Celebration

by D_rissing



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Female John Darling, Female Michael Darling, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: During the celebration of Tiger Lily´s return, the Darling sisters gets a too deep taste of the pipe´s smoke making them vulnerable to all the warriors looking for a nice girl to "celebrate" with.
Kudos: 3





	Peace Pipe Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> all the Darling kids are girls and not only Wendy (just for fun and to experiment with this)

The Indian camp was in celebration as Peter pan had managed to rescue princess Tiger Lily. As the great chief finished congratulating the boy, the peace pipe was been pass around between the Indians and the lost boys as a symbol of brotherhood. Between the guests, were the 3 Darling children that Peter brought to Neverland.

The eldest of the 3 was Wendy Darling. She was a young, extremely cute and beautiful 14 year old girl with brown hair in curls with blue eyes and wears a dark blue bow in her hair, a short puffy-sleeved light blue ankle-length nightgown with a dark blue sash and black flats.

Next was her 12 year old sister Joann Darling. She had long brown hair (tied in two long braids) and eyes, fair skin, dark brown eyebrows and red lips. She was wearing a long white nightshirt, glasses and brown boots

Finally there was Michelle Darling, the youngest of the three. The small and slender 8-year-old girl had short strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. She was dressed on pink footie pajamas with a drop seat.

When the pipe arrived at the hands of the Darling kids, Wendy didn’t thought it was good idea for her little sisters to try it and took it from Michelle´s hand. However in that moment the eyes of the chief (and all the camp) fell on her in an expecting way.

“You must smoke” said Joann at her ear “if not it could be considered an insult to the tribe”

She didn’t wanted to do it, however the chief was starting to look angry and even Peter was making signs about she having to do it.

So with not a way out, Wendy took a deep sip at the pipe. Being the first time she did this it wasn’t a surprise that she swallow a lot of smoke making her cough.

Unconsciously she passed the pipe to Joann who immediately took a deep sip on it.

As the Indians cheer and began dancing, the girls couldn’t help but feel their heads getting lighter as a dizziness hit them.

“Come Wendy, lets dance” Peter called as he grabbed her hand and guide her to the circle of dancing warriors.

Meanwhile Michelle, taking advantage of her big sisters not being there and took the pipe giving it a deep sip.

“coug coug” the little girl coughed , also her head felt lighter “ahhh” she looked at the dancing indians “come Joann lets dance” she giggled standing up and also began dancing around

“uggg Michelle wait¡¡¡” with difficulty Joann stood and try to find her sister walking between the Indians.

* * *

Wendy felt her dizziness getting worse to the point that everything began to blur in colors around her. As she tried to clear her head, she suddenly stumbled against someone.

“eh?...why pale skin girl hit me?” it was one of the warriors of the chief.

“ugg sorry..i was just..” she couldn’t continue as her legs failed her making her press herself to the man in search for support.

“ummm its pale skin wanting me?” he asked a bit curious while other Indians stopped to look at them.

“Want? ummm yes?” she asked not knowing what he was asking or what she was agreeing to.

“umm bit young…” said the warrior “but it’s a celebration so I will take you” he added grabbing her by the waist.

“ah what?” she couldn’t end as the warrior suddenly kissed her mouth. “umm?..ummmmmm” she tried to protests; more so when the warrior put a hand on her buttocks rising her up “ummm ummmm” she began to kick and hit with her hands but she was to weak to do anything.

Around her Indians cheered as they formed a circle around the pair. Then the one kissing her began moving her towards a small platform cover in fur.

“ummm…ahhh” the warrior separate and throw her onto the fur. Making the Indians cheer thanks to the fact that her skirt hiked up reveling her legs to the audience.

“Pale girl is fighter…that’s good” he said untying his pants revealing his manhood to her.

“Wait no¡¡¡…stop ahhh¡¡¡” she cried trying to stand. However before she could even stand, another Indian forced her down and grabbed her hands holding them over her head. The first Indian then tried to kiss her again “peter¡¡¡ ahhh peter¡¡¡¡ ummmm” his mouth closed on hers again. She struggled with force while he began gathering the skirt of her nightgown up “no…no¡¡¡” she cried; her legs kicking in the air causing her slippers to fly off her feet.

“Pale girl have to much cloth” he said standing straight. Immediately two more Indians grabbed her kicking legs smiling at her as they spread her.

“No¡¡¡ PETER¡¡¡¡” she screamed as the first Indian grabbed the hem of her nightgown.

RIP¡¡¡

“AHHHHHH” she screamed as her skirt was ripped in half showing her light blue panties

“As I said to much cloth” the warrior repeated grabbing her panties too.

“No wait¡¡¡” she begged, struggling at the hold of the Indians “no please no¡¡¡¡”

“Pale girl wanted warrior…. so warrior will take her” a ripping sound was heard as her panties were ripped from her body.

“ahhh..no..help ahhhhh¡¡¡¡” she cried feeling the air on her naked slit.

The Indian smiled and quickly positioned his erected cock on her entrance.

“AHHHHH” she cried. Her toes curled as pain shoot through her body at the moment the Indian penetrated her.

“Warrior made you bloom” he said noticing the blood dripping out her pussy “you now this warrior´s woman” he then began pumping inside her as the crowd celebrated.

“ah ah ah..no ahhh..it hurts ahhh no no uggg” she cried as the India move in and out her pussy “ah ah..Peter…ahh peter ahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡” her cries mixed with moans as her body warmed up.

“ah pale girl its tight” he grunted pressing himself to her as he moved faster “so good”

“ah ah noo ahhh it hurts ahhhh “

“Pale girl cry much...this will help” another Indian made her turn her face and forces his cock into her mouth “ummm so hot and wet”

“umm ummmm” the girl cried as she heard the laugh of the Indians as blurs of color moved on her sight.

“Ah ah..umm so good” the Indian inside her move a hand cupping her breast through the remains of her nightgown

“umm ummm ummmm” she moaned as she began falling into the rhythm. Her head getting lighter and lighter with each movement as her pain and fear melted into something close to pleasure.

“ahhhhh” another voice called her attention making her open her eyes in horror as she identified her sister´s voice.

* * *

Moments earlier Joann walked at a dizzy stride searching for her little sister. She shaked her head as the bodies around her began to blur.

“uggg” her legs failed making her stumble until she fell on someone´s arms.

“oh?...what pale girl doing?” an Indian warrior asked her.

“uggg sorry…” she said trying to stand up “Its just im looking for ….ahhh” she fell again. This time however her hand grasped the Indian´s crotch as she tried to find something to stop her movement.

“oh?...pale girl wanted to have fun?....” he asked grasping her hand making her rub his crotch “ummmm I like idea”

“You right” another Indian said walking from behind “she looks good” he grasped one of her pigtails and sniff it “umm smell good”

“ah…gentlemen please” she said trying to move away “im just looking for my sister” she said as she tried to pull her hair off his grasp

“Sister probably is having fun” said the indian behind her as he continued playing with her hair “so you entertain us”

“what?..i ahhhh” she cried as the first Indian hoist her up from the waist and kiss her

“uhhhh ummmm” she cried in surprise as his rough tongue introduce in her mouth. At the same time the indian kneel down behind her began caressing her legs.

“umm soft skin and long legs” he moved up hiking her dress “ pretty”

“ahhhh…g-gentlemen” she cried as the first Indian put her down “w-wait I’m not like that” the Indian behind her pulled up her dress it over her head knocking her glasses off “ahhhh…no...Wait...I’m a lady, you can’t act like this” she said indignantly as her dress was throw away. Without her glasses everything was more of a blur now.

“Pretty body” she heard as someone grabbed her breasts.

“ahhhh..noooo¡¡¡” she cried grasping that hand by the wrist but not luck on pulling it away. “Stop that¡¡¡¡¡”

While she was younger that Wendy her breasts actually began to develop earlier giving her a bigger size than her sister´s.

“umm soft and nice”

“ah ah ah...s-stop ahhhh” she cried again as the Indian behind her kneeled and pulled down her white briefs before massaging her buttocks.

“This too is so soft” he grinned as he played with her soft skin.

“ah..gentlemen no¡¡¡..ahhh uggg ahhh stop” she cried however her face was quite red and not only cause she was embarrassed. As the effects of the pipe settle making her body turn hot at their touch whatever she wanted or not.

The Indian in front of her let go of her breasts to grasp her shoulders pushing her down. The one behind her helped pulling her waist up until she was on four.

“Now pale girl help relief warrior” the Indian pulled out his cock and push it against her face.

“what?..no don’t you da-uggggg” she chocked as the salty flavor hit her as the Indian began to fuck her face “ugg ummmm ummmmm”

“Umm not bad...good tongue” she groan in pleasure.

The Indian behind her put down his pants and moved towards her behind. Kneeling and pushing himself against her dry entrance.

“ummm looks tight” he said as he pressed trying to enter her.

“ugggg….nuhhhhh nuhhh uggggg” she groaned in pain as her pussy was invaded by the big cock “agggggggg”

“ahhhh pale girl good” the one in front of her groaned in pleasure as her movement give his cock a nice massage.

“uggg so tight from behind” the other said until he entered fully inside her.

“ugggggggg¡¡¡¡¡¡¡” she cried. Her eyes widened in pain as blood dripped down her thighs “ug ug ug gu”

“ah ah so good” the Indian said as he began pumping in and out her. His crotch soon began hitting her ass on a wet sound

“ug ug ug ugggg” the girl´s body was in pain not believing she was been deflowered like this…a lady shouldn’t be like this until she met her husband¡¡¡¡

Johann´s eye filled with tears while both Indians raped her. The sounds of laughter and yells of delight surrounded her as other Indians stop and watch.

“ahhh so good” the Indian behind her grabbed her pigtails pulling them as he fucked her. “hehehe hair like horse reins”

“uggggggg”

“ahhhh mouth good ahhhh…I think I will ahhhhh” the one in the fornt cried as he cummed inside her mouth.

“gluuuuu uggggg” tears fell from her eyes at the horrible taste. Both Indians stopped and let her go making her fall on the ground “aggg cof cof cof ahhhhhh”

Suddenly she was flipped over and her legs rise on the air

“not finish yet” the Indian said as her eyes gazed on his blood covered cock.

“ah…no..wait…not like this no ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡” she cried as he introduced again inside her “ah ah ah..no please ah aha stop¡¡¡¡…ah ah” her booted feet moved in the air as the Indian keep bumping inside her “ah ah…it hurts..ah ah..no please…ah ah..this ahhh its not how you treat ah ah ah a lady ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡”

* * *

In another part of the party. Michelle stumbled as people dance and laugh around her. For the little girl the world suddenly became full on different colors making her giggle as she walked towards the tents.

“hehehe so pretty” suddenly some weird noises call her attention “hu?...oh its Peter” she giggle “uh?..what?”

Peter pan was sitting against a tent but not alone. There on his lap was the Indian princess Tiger Lily. Both were kissing each other while Pete´s hands where on the Indian girl´s ass. Her tribal dress hiked enough for the boy to play with her naked skin.

“uhh what are they?” the little girl blushed, suddenly her body felt hot. He looked at the couple kissing almost eating each other face as the fingers of the boy molded the soft skin of the girl.

“ah…Tiger lily” Peter groaned as the girl kissed her way down and soon her hands untied the boy´s pants letting his cock to be pulled out and soon introduced inside her mouth “ah ummm so good”

“ummmm” Michelle blushed as one hand began moving towards her neither parts, that were tingling “ah umm why is she sucking his boy part?” she wondered on her mind as her finger began tracing her little slit. “ummmm”

“ah ah..Tiger lily umm ahhh” Peter moaned as she sucked “ahhh”

“ah ah…it sounds painful yet ahhhh he seems to like it ummmm” her fingers began moving “ah ah…why I feel so hot?...ah ah ugg this feels weird ah ah” she moaned falling on the ground “ah ah..ugggg…ahhhhh¡¡¡¡”

Her cries called the attention of Tiger lily who rose to see the smaller girl fingering herself no far from them.

“uh?..what happen?” Peter asked wondering why she has stopped. Looking on the same direction he saw Michelle touching herself “oh hey Michelle¡¡¡” he called with a smile

“ah?..p-peter?” the small girl asked no stopping “what?..ahhhh”

“Oh you too playing husband and wife?” he asked “Tiger Lily didn’t told me one could play alone but doesn’t look as funny as playing with another”

“pla…playing? ahhhhh” she cried as a wet spot grow in the middle of her pajamas

“Hey Tiger Lily how about she joins us?” he asked her Indian friend.

Tiger Lily blinked…this was not what she expected when she manage to convince Peter of _playing._ Looking at the girl she could guess she wasn’t used to the herbs they use for the pipe and clearly need help…she sigh and nodded…it wont be what she originally planned but at least she will be with peter too.

Rising she walked towards Michelle, who was breathing hard after her first climax, and extend a hand towards her.

The younger girl grasped it with difficulty and the Indian princess guided her towards where peter was sitting smiling at them. Helping the girl down she pointed to his erected cock

“i...i have to suck it?” Michelle asked

“yes” said Peter “it felt weird at the start but then its really nice” he said

“umm ok” with some doubts the girl put the cock in his mouth “uggg taste weird” she said

“oh? Weird, Tiger Lily didn’t said that…maybe you will get use to it”

Michelle thought about it...maybe he was right. Taking a deep breath she began bumping her head up and down

“ummm not bad...ah…not as good as Lily but its nice” peter said putting a hand on Michelle´s head

“Umm ummm” the girl moaned…the taste was salty and weird but Peter looked happy so she just continued making the boy moan in happiness.

Tiger Lily meanwhile huffed…she also wanted to have fun. Gazing at the other girl’s shaking ass she decided to also re-join the fun.

“umm?” the English girl suddenly felt the Indian princess kneel behind her and grasping the piece of cloth that cover her buttocks.

Tiger lily gave a strong pull causing the buttons to pop off and the cloth fell revealing Michelle´s young, round and perky ass to her. Smiling the Indian began massing the soft skin making Michelle to moan more against Peter´s cock.

“ahhhh ummm that’s good ahhh” Peter groaned as Michelle pressed her head down on him as Lily rose up her ass to gain better access and press her face against it.

“ummmm” Michelle groaned as the Indian princess began rubbing her face against her ass.

Tiger lily hummed happy…the pale skinned girl had a soft skin and actually smelled quite good. She opened her mouth, her tongue easily finding her pale and clean pussy already wet for her previous activity.

“ummmm” she moaned licking the little slit.

“ahhhh” Peter groan as Tiger lily´s actions also made Michelle´s moans almost vibrating on his cock. The three continue pleasuring each other. Michelle sucking at Peter´s cock while the Indian princess was eating her pussy.

“ah ah..ugg…I think I need to ah ahhhhhh” Peter criedas he cummed inside Michelle mouth

“uggg” the English girl chocked as the salty fluid hit her tongue making her separate from Peter “cof cof”

“ah ah…that was…ah amazing” said Peter with a smile while Michelle swallowed the weird liquid.

Tiger Lily stood licking the juices on her lips before grabbing Michelle´s arm and made her turn around making her almost sit on Peter´s face.

“uh?” the girl blushed as Peter´s face was looking at her naked ass.

“oh you want me to do the same?” asked Peter making the Indian nod “oh well I like it so maybe she will like it too”

“eh wait I ahhhhh” Michelle began moaning as Peter licked her cunt.

Tiger Lily then took off her tribal dress. Her wet naked pussy tingled in excitement as she moved and hover over Peter´s lap. He shuddered as her hand close around his still erected member and guided it towards her entrance.

“ahh Tiger Lily” Peter moaned on Michelle´s pussy as the Indian began lowering herself on him

“ahhhhh its tight ummmm” Peter moaned as the tight walls opened for his member.

“ahhh P-peter ummmm ahhhhh” Michelle also moaned as the boy liked her pussy.

Tiger Lily let out a moan as Peter enter her and pierced her barrier as their laps came together

“ah…ummm…ah ah ah ah” the Indian princess moaned as she moved her hips fucking herself on the boy. Peter moaned sending vibrations through Michelle´s pussy

“ahhh…peter ummm ah ah that feels ummm weird..ah ah auuummmmm” Michelle moaned in pleasure

Tiger Lily continued moving massaging her own breasts enjoying the lustful expression of the pale skinned girl in front of her. With a smile she moved and kiss her

“ummm ummmm” she cried in surprise. Meanwhile the buttons of her top were taken off by the Indian girl “ah ah tiger ahhh ah ah” Michelle´s little nipples were sucked with pleasure as the indian princess grinded herself against Peter´s groin

* * *

Back with Wendy things weren't getting better

“ahhhhhh” the England girl cried in pleasure as another warrior cummed inside her. The remains of her nightgown were ripped away leaving her naked “ah ah please no...no more”

“ahhhhh” a familiar voice sounded as Joann fell close to her. She also was naked and with cum on her face

“Joann¡¡¡” she cried in surprise as she tried to get close to her sister but the indians stopped her.

“hehehe pale skins are good” another warrior said holding one of Joann´s boots on his hand taking sniffs at it “and smell good…they are good”

“Please…stop this” Joann cried weakly “this is not..ahhh the proper way ahhhh to treat a lady” she complained as she shuddered making cum to drip out her pussy.

“She talks much…lets keep partying” an Indian yelled and everyone follow him pouncing on the sisters.

“ahhh no wait ahhhh” Wendy cried as she was forced in four and a new cock entered her pussy “ah ah ah no..no more ah ah ahhh”

“ah ah…big sister ah ah ahhh” in front of her Joann was forced in the same position “help me please ah ah ahhhhhh” both Indians cum inside them and let them fall.

Immediately a new pair grab them this time wendy feel her ass cheeks been spread.

“Lest see if the sister this good too” the Indian said entering her ass.

“ahhhhhhh it hurts ahhh no no” Wendy cry “stop stop ugggg” and Indian entered her mouth silencing her “ugg ugg ug ugggg nuhhhh ug ug ug” tears fell form her eyes as the warrior fucked her tight ass.

At the same time, Joann was forced on her knees as one warrior fucked her face and two more used her hands.

“umm mouth good” he moaned as he cummed in her mouth

“cof cof ahhhh” the cocks on her hands also exploded on her face. Cum and tears mix dripping down her face.

“I want pussy now”

“let me use ass”

“Hold this”

“more more”

The Indians surrounded them. Soon cocks were on their mouths, butts and pussies. Their breasts were played, their legs and feet licked. Cum splashed on their faces and bodies.

Tiger Lily cried as Peter cummed inside her. At the same time Michelle moaned as she climax on his face.

The drums keep sounding as Indians dace, fuck and eat around the girls.


End file.
